


When the owner's away the racecar will play

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, Life Partners, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Blurr wakes up in the middle of the night, fully entangled with his lover, Swindle.He gets all riled up, and can't control himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, very dubious consent, although it occurs between two loving partners.

"Nfg… Blbnluurrrr…"

The championship racer's optics turned on in the dark room, lazily looking over his partner's face. The combaticon's mouth was hanging open, but otherwise he seemed to be sleeping soundly. Blurr wanted to get up, stretch his limbs a bit and maybe grab himself a drink of high grade to more easily fall asleep again, since experience had shown him in the past that trying to sleep again without it would be a fruitless endeavor. 

Problem was, Swindle had gotten closer while they'd been sleeping. Much , much closer. In fact, the combaticon was laying on Blurr's arm, and the rest of their limbs were intertwined such that he couldn't really move himself away without lifting Swindle. And now Blurr was finding himself having a hard time going back to sleep, especially with the warm little frame entangled in his arms and legs. 

"Oh, Blurr.. Ynnneeah…"

Optics widening, the racer stifled his gut reaction to shake the little entrepreneur awake. Was he dreaming? Swindle shifted, his knee pressing up between the blue autobot's thighs and putting just a little bit of pressure against his array. Oh dear. Oh Primus. Oh no. How was he going to sleep now? Well, it was just a little coincidence. Just a temporary-

"Keep that upnngh.. Just like.. Mmnahyea.."

Oh slag. 

And the way Swindle had curled up, burying his face in the racer's neck did _not_ help. Now he could feel the other's vents pushing warm air over his frame, against his neck, his chest-plate. It felt nice. Real nice. Enough that before he even thought of what he was doing, Blurr was gently gripping the smaller bot's hip. He rolled his own, pressing his array harder down against the other's knee, and did his best to stifle the quiet moan that escaped him. Oh Stars that felt nice and the hotter his spark grew the better that venting against his frame felt.

Swindle always teased that he was so quick to rile up, and now despite himself Blurr was proving him right. The warm air that blew against his neck felt so inviting.. The mumbling combaticon's lips, muttering incoherently, felt like liquid sin against his plating, the noises turning to sleepy nibbling. Groaning quietly, Blurr was grinding himself against the other's frame again, wishing he were properly straddling the smaller mech so he could put some real pressure against his now exposed array. 

His spark pulsed with heat, fingers (those that were free anyway) shakily caressing his lover's stockier, wider body. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, instead, he really did, but with Swindle's body in the way all he could manage was more grinding. 

"Ahha… Ng… Blurr… Bluurrrrrr…"  
Blurr arched his back, feeling the heat of the other's arousal through his chest-plating. The little combaticon was just as aroused as he was, clearly, even if the racer was the only one with his array out and eagerly pressed against metal. That made this easier, then. No reason to feel guilty when he was just giving Swindle what he wanted, right? He was too horny to care, really. Instead, he just continued to bump and grind his hips, managing to reach Swindle's hip to keep that thigh pressed tightly against him. 

Swindle wasn't making any noise when he felt the overload take him, silvery transfluid splattering all over the other's thigh, his crotch. Blurr almost lamented the lack of venting against his neck when instead the stocky bot rolled onto him fully, pinning him down to the bed. His knee pressed down hard against Blurr's array, slick and wet with the proof of his playtime. 

"What's this now? Taking advantage of little ol' me, hun? I think I should return the favor… With _interest_."


End file.
